The Anniversary
by RedReno16
Summary: Dick chooses to go to school on the anniversary of his parents death, it may not have been the wisest decision. ( CHAPTER 1&2 HAVE BEEN REVISED AND I"M WORKING ON THE OTHER 3)
1. Chapter 1

Wayne Enterprises

To say that Bruce did not want to be here was an understatement. He loathed these meetings, almost as much as he hated charity balls and other social obligations.

Not that he didn't believe in bettering Gotham and the lives of its citizens, but they really were tedious and boring things. Not to mention they were full of Gotham's richest, which happened to be Gotham's rudest.

This particular meeting was nowhere near a close, and that did nothing to lighten his mood. Of course, he had been in a bad mood before he had even stepped in the building.

Today was the anniversary of the Grayson's death. Dick had insisted on going to school, despite the minor cold and the date. Bruce didn't really like the idea, but Alfred and Selina thought it was a good idea. Maybe it would help Dick keep his mind off of his parents, but he really thought it would take a lot more than school to keep one's mind off of something like that. Bruce had let him go anyway, after he promised to call if he needed to go home.

Selina was at work, but she only had one small meeting with an individual client today. So, she would be able to pick up Dick, should he need it. And there was always Alfred. _Scratch that_.

Alfred was picking something up from Metropolis that had to do with Bruce's _other_ pastime. He had left shortly after taking Dick to school.

 _Sigh._

But Bruce was pretty confident that Dick would be fine, he was a strong kid after all. However, he was glad to know Selina was on standby if Dick happened to ned her.

Begrudgingly, Bruce turned his attention back to his meeting as he shut off his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Gotham Academy

Dick was walking to his locker. He had forgotten his anatomy textbook, not exactly a surprise.. Luckily, the school day was almost over, two hours and ten minutes to go. Thank god too, he had been feeling more sick as the day went on, he was ready to go home.

He stopped in front of his locker, spun in the code, pulled it open, then he froze. He felt his hands start to tremble and he took a step back and ran his hands through his hair. Why today? Of all days. Or was that the point?

Dick didn't have time to react when out of nowhere, a fist made contact with his cheek. He should have seen that coming, and he should have ducked. Instead it sent him staggering backwards. Someone's arms snaked under his own and around them then locked on his neck, effectively holding him upright. Another fist planted itself just under his rib cage and he coughed before tried leaning down to get air but a hand curled into his hair and forced his head back up.

He knew he should be fighting back. He knew that. He just couldn't tear his eyes away from the newspapers scattered along the floor.

Another punch landed on his ribs, then another on his side. He should at least find out who it is, he needed to look at their faces.

He would have, really, but those newspapers were holding his gaze. Memories were flooding back in waves and he didn't care about what they were doing to him.

Another punch to the stomach had him coughing and sputtering. Suddenly the arms holding him loosened a bit and another punch to the face had him crashing to the floor.

"Stupid charity case!"He recognized that voice to be Caleb O'Neal. He must have been the one holding him. His father was relatively wealthy and invited to most of the annual charity balls. What was he doing this for?

Then the answer came when the second guy spoke,

"I told you to pull back Grayson! You just had to be a show off! Couldn't let me have a win could you! We all know you're smart, that was just petty!" Marcus Jackson snarled.

So that was what all this was about? A mathlete competition? Marcus kicked him in the stomach and he curled up, his eyes never leaving the newspapers that were now strewn all over the hallway.

Caleb laughed, "Awww, does the poor charity case miss his dead mommy and daddy?" As he said this he grabbed a few papers and threw them in Dick's face.

He didn't move and the boys scoffed. Caleb kicked him in the ribs, harder than Marcus had, and he heard a crack. Dick couldn't help the low moan that escaped his lips. He coughed a few times and it _hurt._ Caleb was going in for another kick when Marcus stopped him,

"Let's just go, we don't want to get caught."

Caleb nodded and they hurried away, but not without kicking some more of those god-awful newspapers in his face.

He still hadn't looked away from them, he couldn't. There in the center was a picture of his parents' broken, bloody bodies under the title " _ **Flying Graysons Fly No More.**_ "

He didn't want to move, his ribs hurt, his head hurt, he was cold, and he kept replaying it all in his head. So, he just laid there. He knew he should be getting his phone and calling Selina, but his phone was in Mr. Eller's room.

He didn't even want to get up, let alone walk into a classroom and have everyone stare. Then have the whole school talking about it. He knew he had signed out of study hall at one o'clock, it doesn't take more than five minutes to get a book from your locker. Hopefully Mr. Eller would realize this and send someone to find him. He did.

Less than five minutes later, Bette Cane was walking down the hall with a determined expression. Dick Grayson was supposedly an amazing student, one that could possibly show her up. She would not mind one bit if she found him trying to cut class.

But she stopped short when she saw turned the corner and saw Dick, she hadn't been expecting this.

Thinking fast, she took out her phone and took a few pictures, evidence to show Mr. Eller, then she ran over to Dick.

"Hey." She whispered and shook his shoulder a little. She noticed that he felt warm, warmer than he should be. He didn't answer, he didn't even look at her. He was just staring at the papers scattered all over the place. She hadn't noticed what was on them until now and she winced. She moved the ones he could see out of his view and scooter in front of him. "Hey."

She tried again.

He didn't say anything but he at least looked at her this time. She gave him a reassuring smile "There we go. Can you stand?" She honestly didn't think that he could. He had a bruise forming on his jaw and a cut under his left eye. His shirt was torn and there was already light bruising there too. But the worst part was his eyes, he looked lost and sad and... helpless. He didn't answer her, and he looked away again.

"Dick, come on." She shook his shoulder again, and just like before, no response. She waited for a moment, thinking.

"I'll be right back!" Then she stood, turned, and took off down the hall and back to the classroom. She came back to the hall with Mr. Eller. When he couldn't get Dick to respond either, he ended up carrying the boy to the front office which was located at the front of the school.

Dick just sat on a chair in the front office while Bette told the principal, Dr. Cross, how she had found him, and showed him the pictures.

The school's receptionist called Bruce, and called again, and again. He knew he should have told her that Bruce was in a meeting and wouldn't pick up because he had his phone off. He should have asked for his phone to call Selina, but he didn't feel like he had the brain power to string a sentence together right now. His brain felt like mush. He barely understood what was going on around him, and he was so cold. He really just wanted Bruce and Selina.

Bette walked over to him and said something, he didn't understand what she was saying. She just gave him a sad look and left the room. So did Mr. Eller.

The nurse came over to check on him and as soon as she touched him she said something he didn't quite catch and quickly walked away, a moment later she returned with a thermometer. She checked his temperature and shook her head. She left again and later returned with some type of liquid medicine. Dick took it without complaint and grimaced as the pungent liquid glided down his throat.

The nurse walked away and he closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the wall he allowed himself to just shut down. All he wanted to do was go home. He needed Bruce or Selina or Alfred or _someone_ , to pick him up and take him there. He didn't want to have his parent's fall playing on repeat in his head anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle Foundation

Selina's meeting with Jake Reynolds had been simple enough, and quick. Which was fine with her, she had mountains of paperwork to catch up on.

She hadn't really expected a call from the school, especially this late, so when she did get one, a few sinerios passed quickly through her brain.

It was two-thirty-five. Usually if it was this late in the school day Dick would just wait to be picked up. So, something must have happened.

Selina answered her phone.

"Hello, Is this Ms. Kyle?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yes." Selina answered easily.

"Ah, well I am Ms. Julie, from Gotham Academy, I was calling to ask if you would come down to the school. There has been an altercation, and Richard was hurt." Selina stiffened.

" However I regret to inform you that you may not take Mr. Grayson off of school grounds, you will have to wait for Mr. Wayne."

Selina's mouth formed a tight line, she was not used to being told that she couldn't do something, "What do you mean I can't take Richard home? I've been able to do it before."

Ms. Julie sighed, "Yes ma'am, you have, but this year's emergency contact list has not been updated yet. We called from the form filled out last year, but you are not able to take Mr. Grayson off school grounds without Mr. Wayne present."

Selina would have liked to tell her that she was going to come down and that she would be taking Dick with her, but she knew the most important thing was making sure Dick was okay. "Fine, I'm on my way." She hung up, pulled her coat on, and grabbed her purse as she walked out the door. On her way down, she scrolled through her contacts looking for Rachel, Bruce's receptionist's number. She found it clicked call, and Rachel picked up on the second ring.

"Hello Ms. Kyle, what can I do for you?"

Selina quickly told Rachel what Ms. Julie had told her.

"Oh dear! I'll go get Mr. Wayne right away!"

"Thank you, Rachel." And true to her word Bruce was on the phone just as she slid her car out of the parking garage.

"Selina, what happened?" She recognized Bruce's deep voice and began to explain.

"I'm not sure yet, she didn't give me much information, but I can't take him home. Apparently, I am not on this year's emergency contact list, and I'm guessing they couldn't reach you so they called me just so that he would have someone there with him. I'm on my way and I should be there in ten minutes. I think you will need to come as well. If they won't let me take him home I doubt that they will tell me what happened." She hissed that last part.

"I'll be there soon." He said stoically as always, though she knew he was more panicked then he was letting on.

"Hurry Bruce, and I'll see you when you get there." She hung up and tossed her phone in her purse. The fact that they wouldn't let her take Dick home was ridiculous. He was _her_ kitten just as much as he was Bruce's son. They would have to find a more permanent solution to these aggravating problems.

She arrived at the school and quickly walked into the front office, she ignored the lady, probably Ms. Julie, at the front desk, and looked for Dick. She found him sitting in a chair with his eyes closed and his head resting on the wall behind him. She was at his side in seconds. Selina shook his shoulder lightly but he didn't move.

"Kitten?" She said it quietly enough that only he could hear and his eyes flew open.

"Selina." He whispered and leaned forward. She knelt in front of him and pulled his head onto her shoulder.

"Hey kitten." She planted a kiss on his hairline and rubbed his back, "Can you tell me what happened?"

He didn't answer, so she pulled his head back to look at his face. His eyes were slightly unfocused and he looked a little confused. Probably a concussion.

She leaned him back against the chair and skillfully slid her fingers down his arms, collarbone, and chest. When she got to his ribs he groaned, she pushed lightly and something sunk a little, another groan. She turned to glare at the Ms. Julie.

"He has a broken rib and possibly a concussion. Why hasn't anyone checked him over?" She hissed this was beyond ridiculous, she had half a mind to get this woman and whoever the hell the nurse was fired.

The woman walked over, "Our nurse did check him over. She gave him medicine to reduce his fever, by the way Ms. Kyle children really shouldn't be sent to school with a fever."

Selina's glare intensified to something resembling the bat glare "He did not have a fever this morning. How long has he been sitting here with an untreated broken rib and a concussion?" Her voice was raising. The other woman swallowed.

" Well...about an hour and forty-five minutes. To be fair we didn't know about the rib and you cannot say for sure that he has a concussion."

Selina stood and opened her mouth, but whatever she was about to say was lost as Bruce walked in. He looked from Selina to Ms. Julie, then walked straight to Dick, who was leaning back watching with unfocused eyes. Bruce ran a hand comfortingly through Dick's hair when he reached the boy.

"Where is Dr. Cross?" He asked without looking behind him. Selina could almost _feel_ his anger. "I'll go get him for you." The woman answered, quick to do whatever Bruce asked, and disappeared into an office. Selina turned back around.

"If I hadn't walked in when I did, I'm not sure that woman would have been in one piece when she left for home." Bruce said there was a hint of a smirk in his voice. Selina grunted and knelt back down, this time on the side of the chair, while Bruce crouched in front of it. Bruce was massaging Dick's head gently as Selina held his hand. Dick was starting to drift off when they heard a door open and Dr. Cross walked out of his office.

"Mr. Wayne, Ms. Kyle, if you could come into my office I can show you what happened on the cameras."

Bruce stood back up," So, you know who did it?"

Dr. Cross smiled but it looked more like a wince, "Not exactly, the boys who did it were wearing masks, they must have known we would look at the cameras. We may be able to match their voices up to someone, and determine who did it, but as of right now, we aren't sure. If you will follow me..."

Bruce and Selina stood, and Dick's eyes once again flew open.

"We will be right back." Selina told him gently.

Dick made a small noise of protest. Bruce sighed and looked at Selina, "Alright, come on Kiddo."

Bruce carefully pulled Dick up and the boy was barley supporting his own weight. Bruce half carried him to the small office and helped him sit down. Selina sat down next to him and Bruce stood behind them both.

Dr. Cross, who was sitting behind his desk, tuned his computer screen around and pushed play on the video. They watched Dick go to his locker and open it. They saw the boys attack him and they clenched their fists as they watched the boys taunting him. How could they be so cruel?

At the end of the video Dr. Cross said that Dick hadn't said anything since they had brought him in here.

"And, I promise that we are doing everything in our power to find whoever did this." The Doctor finished looking a little flustered.

"I'm not so sure about that." Selina said cooly, "If the way your receptionist behaves is any indication, you don't care much about what happens to Dick. He has a broken rib and most likely a concussion and the nurse let him sit on here for almost two hours with nothing but a fever reducer. Neither of them tried to reach anyone other than Bruce." Selina challenged.

The principal swallowed "Well Ms. Kyle, you aren't on this year's emergency form yet."

"No, but that didn't stop her from calling me not too long ago, she could have done that a lot sooner and _I_ could have reached Bruce. If she would have cared to do that Dick would already be home right now." She hissed

"I'm very sorry Ms. Kyle...it-it won't happen again." He said, and he sounded...scared almost.

"No, it will not." Bruce spoke this time. "We are taking our son home now. I want whoever did this caught and suspended, at least, by Monday or I will have to involve the police. And I don't know if you are aware, but the commissioner's daughter is one of my son's best friends. I imagine he would do almost anything to catch whoever did this."

Dr. Cross nodded weakly and said quietly "You will have to sign him out." The bell signaling school was over suddenly rang over the intercom.

"I guess I won't have to sign him out then." Selina smirked at the receptionist on the way out. Bruce, once again, half carried Dick to her car and buckled him in, "Hey Dickie...look at me...there you go. I have to go back to work now okay. Just for a little while chum. Selina is going to take you home and stay with you and I'll be home as soon as I can." Dick nodded lightly and rested his head against the car seat.

Bruce looked at Selina, "I'll see you at home, call Rachel if there are any more problems, I think Alfred will be home in an hour or two."

Selina nodded "I know. See you at home." Bruce took a step back and she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"We are going home now kitten, okay?" She glanced at him and he nodded again, still not opening his eyes. She sighed, hopefully that concussion wasn't too serious.


	4. Chapter 4

Wayne Manor

Selina pulled into the garage, turned the engine off, and looked over at Dick. "We're home kitten." The 13-year old looked over at her. He was looking a little less confused now and his eyes were clearer. " I see that." He whispered weakly

Selina smiled, "Now you're talking, huh?" He smiled slightly but it faded quickly and he looked away.

"How about we go inside? It's cold out here." Dick nodded weakly and slowly reached over and unbuckled his seatbelt. Selina quickly undid hers and was out of her door and walking around to open his.

"I hope you can walk kitten, I don't think I could carry you."

He sighed "Might need a little help..." She smirked, Dick hated asking for help, he always had but she thought living with Bruce had only intensified the hatred.

She helped him up, and when he was standing he rested his head on her shoulder. Selina wrapped her arms around him for a moment then pulled his face back to look at him again.

"Are you dizzy at all?" He shook his head

"Nauseous?" He shook his head again.

"Is your head foggy at all?" He paused and looked at her then nodded.

Selina sighed, "We will have Alfred look at it when he gets home, but for now, let's get upstairs and get those ribs wrapped. Dick winced and shook his head .

"I know you don't like it but it's the only way they are going to heal." She consoled, Dick just rested his head on her shoulder again.

Selina laughed, "Come on kitten." She took a step back then turned so that she was next to him and pulled his arm over her shoulder. She started walking slowly to the door. When they reached the top of the steps she opened the door and pulled him inside with her.

It was a slow trek to the master bedroom but they made it. Dick sat down heavily.

"Alright kitten, I'll be right back. I'm going to get something to wrap your ribs and some fever reducer."

He nodded "Pain meds too?" He asked, the emerald eyes woman shook her head slowly

"I can't give you anything too strong until Alfred checks to see if you have a concussion." He sighed but nodded again.

Selina disappeared then came back not to long after with gauze, a fever reducer, and a t-shirt and sweatpants for him.

"Okay baby, can you take your shirt off, or do you need help?" He gave her a look and she laughed again

"Okay you've got it then." Dick unbuttoned his shirt and Selina walked over, she ran her hands over his ribs again, and he winced. She grabbed the gauze and started tightly wrapping his ribs, he hissed as she did it. He _hated_ broken ribs. Wrapping them was painful.

"Okay kitten, here you go." She handed him the shirt and he pulled it on.

She knew he usually ate something after he got home and she doubted he had eaten much today at school so she was sure he must be hungry by now. "Hungry?" She asked.

He considered her question for a moment and nodded, usually at this time he was enjoying some of Alfred's famous cookies.

"Okay, I'll go make you a sandwich while you get those on." She gestured to the sweatpants and left the room. He changed into the and tossed his khakis over on top of his discarded shirt. He scooted back on the bed and waited for Selina to come back. He was glad to be home but he still wasn't exactly feeling the aster.

When she did come back she was holding two plates and two bottles of lemonade under her arm. He gave her a small smile, and she handed him the plates.

"Okay, I'm going to change, then we can watch a movie until Bruce and Alfred get back. Sound good?" He smiled slightly again and nodded, she took that as a yes. She handed him one plate and a bottle of lemonade. She put the other one on the nightstand and headed into the closet, she changed quickly and put her hair in a ponytail before returning. She hopped into the bed, Dick had already eaten half of his sandwich.

She laughed "You were hungry." He shrugged. She grabbed her plate and the remote. Dick put his plate down and curled into her side as she put on the movie on. She grabbed a blanket and draped it over them and stroked his hair as they waited for Bruce to come home.


	5. Chapter 5

Wayne Manor

Bruce walked into his room and was greeted with the sight of his surrogate son curled into the side of the woman he loved. He smirked, not a bad sight to come home to. Selina looked at him and he walked over. He set his jacket on the bed and touched Dick's side. The boy looked up and immediately turned so that Bruce could pull him over. Bruce rubbed the boy's back and looked at Selina. "I wrapped his ribs and gave him some fever reducer. We ate and then just watched a movie." Bruce nodded and puled Dick back. "Will you be okay?" He asked, it was honestly a stupid question and he knew it. He knew Dick couldn't just say "Yeah I'll be great in a few minutes." But he also knew Dick was a strong kid.

Dick thought about it then nodded "Maybe not now, but I will be. I miss them, and today didn't really help but... I know I'll be okay. You said it will get better with time, and you would now, you both would." Bruce glanced at Selina and they smiled. They really did have a brave boy. "We know you will Dickie, you're a strong boy. Your parents would be proud of you. We are proud of you. Don't believe anyone who tells you we don't love you. Those boys had no idea what they were talking about and you know that."

Selina scooted closer to them and wrapped her arms around both of her men. "Don't ever change kitten." Dick just sat there and let them hold him.

Bruce ran a hand through Dicks hair, "Do you know who did it kiddo?" Dick took a deep breath then nodded. "Marcus Jackson and Caleb O'Neal, I recognized their voices. I didn't let Marcus come in first on the last mathlete competition and I guess he didn't like that." Selina kissed the top of his head "They aren't going to get away with it." Dick laughed lightly "Not with you around." he said and Bruce smirked, "Ms. Julie will be having nightmares for weeks I'm sure."

When Alfred came home about half an hour later he checked Dick for a concussion. He had a minor one, so naturally he was suspended from patrol, missions, and school. He hadn't minded the last one but he had protested strenuously to the other two.

Marcus and Caleb were questioned then suspended. Their parents of course tried to defend them but to no avail. Marcus had also been kicked off of the mathlete team, much to Dicks delight. And, true to his word, Dick was okay. After a few days he was bounding around the Manor again. It was another two weeks before Bruce let Dick on patrols or missions again. Bruce and Selina had never doubted that he would be okay. He was resilient, strong, and determined. They knew Dick would be a great man someday. They couldn't have been more proud to be raising John and Mary Grayson's son.


End file.
